


Mama

by KindredIsa



Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: (AU Universe) This story was inspired by the song Mama by Spice girls.  When Alyra becomes a mother herself, she starts to finally understand why her mother, Gabriel, was so protective when she was growing up. This story was written in the aftermath of Rise of the Gods.
Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711693
Kudos: 2





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this story was written for after Rise of the Gods, it has some swearing and mentions past sexual assault but not really any details. This is a story on a mother, yes a male angel, bonding with his child while they both heal. No get your mind out of the gutter (Jokes). They have to heal and Alyra Rose Winchester does talk to her mother about growing up some.

This story was inspired by the song Mama by Spice girls.

Summary: When Alyra becomes a mother herself, she starts to finally understand why her mother, Gabriel, was so protective when she was growing up.

The family had returned back to the manor after both Gabriel and Alyra had dealt with everything that happened over the past year. On top of all of that, the teenager now had to also deal with being a new mother. The babies were already crawling everywhere and she had been since that started, chasing them non stop. After an exhausting morning, Alyra had finally been able to put them down for a nap and once they were asleep, she went into the kitchen for a much needed coffee. Spotting her mother who was drinking their own cup of coffee, she leaned up against the kitchen table, and asked, “How did you do it mom?”

“Did what?” Gabriel turned around and looked at his daughter, as he took a sip of his coffee.

“The whole, you know, being a parent thing. How did you give birth five times?” Alyra explained.

“Well, to be honest, the first time was hard..I had gone into labor with you two days earlier than expected and I really had the urge to get your nursery ready. Because I had the need to get your cradle ready, I used my powers. Yes, your father was mad about that stunt, but to be quite honest, the greatest moment of my life was when you were born. Yeah, it was painful as shit, but it was sooo worth it. After that, well, you kids just kept coming. When you were little, you were just like the twins are now. Constantly on the move but as your mother, it is my job to protect you.” Gabriel moved closer to his daughter, and wrapping his arms around her, he looked down and smiled. “I did the same thing, this past year you know?”

Alyra looked up at her father questionably and asked, “What do you mean mom?”

Gabriel, seeing the confused look on his daughter's face started to explain what he meant. “Well, when you tried to find me, Asmodeus threatened to harm you. In his own way of thinking, he believed that you were my greatest weakness but the actual truth is, you are my greatest strength. Back before I met your father and Uncle, I used to think that having a family was a weakness and I tried to instill that particular belief of mine into your father’s thick skull before you were born.”

Alyra smirked. “Really?”

“Yep, and that was long before he found out what I really was and even before he and I even mated. I was a pain in the ass… and I still am, I guess. I killed your uncle...oh about at least a hundred times and I also tried to teach your father the truth. When he found out and then claimed me, well I learned that my own insecurities with your uncles and your grandfather was the driving force behind my own thinking and also my emotional state back then. The second you came out, my heart was already yours kid.”

“I love you mom.” Alyra smiled and snuggled into her mother’s strong arms. “So, I guess I honestly really never understood what you went through until now. I was such a pain in the ass.” 

“Yeah, well you’re my kid so that makes sense.” Gabriel laughed and took another sip of his coffee. “Speaking of which, we should plan their first birthday.”

“Uh yeah, about that.” Alyra sighed and frowned, chewing her lower lip. “Can we possibly not bring that day up please?”

“Why? Because of who their father was?” Gabriel asked and, sighing, he put his cup back down onto the wooden table. “Look, let’s think about the good things. They were born and they have the whole family behind them. We can curb their trickster tendencies, they are Winchesters, so let’s celebrate that. And besides, we should celebrate their birth and even if you don’t want to remember the bad parts of that, Let’s try and remember the good about my grandchildren.”

Alyra nodded and gave a small smile.”Okay, and mom?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for you know, for being my mom.”

“I will always be your mom. Now let’s go fly a little.” Gabriel smiled and taking off his shirt, he allowed his large black feathered wings to fully expand as he went outside. “Race you.” Alyra laughed and followed her mother outside. Taking off her own shirt. she was now only wearing a sports bra and with that her own black wings expanded. Taking to the air, alongside her mother she would now do her best to forget the past. This was the one thing that she and her mother always did together. Since she was little, they had always flown together. It was a way of them both being able to bond as mother and daughter but this was also something that had become a ritual with all of the kids. Even her Uncle Castiel flew with his own kids and her siblings.The responsibilities seemed to fade when they were in flight. It was just family when they flew and the bond that she had with her mother was simply more than one had with a child and a parent. He was her best friend as well and she knew that she and her mother would always be together, now and forever. She now was finally understanding all that he’d done for her and it was because of this knowing that she loved him even more. If there were two things that the Winchester Family knew for certain. It was how to be a Hunter and the love of their family and as long as they were around, they would continue to fight in order to keep that love alive.


End file.
